danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הפארק הלאומי אוורגליידס
הויקיפדיה העברית thumb|650px|מרכז|מבט כללי צילם: User:Catholic 85 הפארק הלאומי אוורגליידס (באנגלית: Everglades National Park) הוא פארק לאומי בארצות הברית והסביבה הטבעית הגדולה ביותר בארצות הברית היבשתית American Park Network (2007). APN Media.. הפארק משתרע על הרבע הדרומי של אוורגליידס, ומאז ההכרזה על הקמתו ב-6 בדצמבר 1947 מבקרים בו כמיליון אנשים בכל שנה National Park Service. Everglades National Park website. Retrieved on December 5, 2007.. הפארק הוא העשירי בגודלו מבין הפארקים הלאומיים בארצות הבריתAmerican Park Media (2007). APN Media. Retrieved on December 5, 2007.. בניגוד לפארקים לאומיים אחרים בארצות הברית, שהוקמו כדי להגן על מאפיינים גאוגרפיים ייחודיים, פארק זה נוצר על מנת להגן על מערכת אקולוגית רגישה. הפארק הוכרז כשמורה ביוספרית בינלאומית, כאתר מורשת עולמית, וכאזור גשום חשוב .Uhler, Jim (2007). Hillclimb Media. Retrieved on December 5, 2007. בתוך גבולות הפארק חיים 36 מינים מוגנים לפי תקנות פדרליות או שמצויים בסכנת הכחדה; המינים הללו כוללים בין השאר את פנתר פלורידה, תנין אמריקני, ותחש הנהרות של פלורידה. הפארק כולל בתוכו את הסביבה הטבעית המוגנת הגדולה ביותר מזרחית לנהר מיסיסיפיNational Park Service. Everglades National Park website. Retrieved on December 5, 2007.. מערכת המים של כל דרום פלורידה תלויה בפארק על מנת להזין מחדש במים טריים את האזור כולו ואת אקוויפר ביסקיין. הפארק הוא בית הגידול החשוב ביותר בצפון אמריקה עבור מינים טרופיים של עופות מסדרת החופמאים, והוא כולל בתוכו את המערכת האקולוגית המנגרובית הגדולה ביותר בחצי הכדור המערבי. בתוך הפארק חיים 350 מינים של ציפורים, 300 מינים של דגי מים מתוקים ומים מלוחים, 40 מיני יונקים ו-50 מיני זוחלים Robertson, p. 27, 21, 38. אזור אוורגליידס הוא מערכת של נהרות איטיים, הזורמים בכיוון דרום-מערב במהירות של כרבע מייל ביום, המוזנת על ידי נהר קיסימי ואגם אוקיצ'ובי Whitney, p.167. למרות שבני אדם חיו באוורגליידס במשך אלפי שנים, רק החל מ-1848 הם ניסו לייבש את אוורגליידס למטרות חקלאיות או מטרות מגורים, ולפקח על זרימת המים מאגם אוקיצ'בי כך שניתן יהיה להסיטה לאזורים המטרופוליניים במחוזות מיאמי-דייד, ברוארד ופאלם ביץ'. המערכות האקולוגיות בפארק ספגו נזקים משמעותיים בעקבות פעילות האדם, והתיקון והשימור הוא נושא טעון מבחינה פוליטית בדרום פלורידה. אקלים וגאולוגיה שטח הפארק כ-6,110 קמ"ר, והוא משתרע על פני שלושה מחוזות של פלורידה: דייד, מונרו וקולייר. גובה הפארק הוא בין 0 ל-8 מטרים מעל גובה פני הים, אך גובהו של תל צדפים שנבנה על ידי האינדיאנים הוא 20 מטרים מעל גובה פני הים. בפארק יש שתי עונות, רטובה ויבשה. העונה היבשה היא בין דצמבר לאפריל כאשר טווח הטמפרטורה הוא בין 12 ל-25 מעלות צלזיוס עם לחות נמוכה. כיוון שכמות המשקעים בתקופה זו נמוכה, בעלי החיים נוטים להתקבץ באזור מקווי המים הגדולים וניתן לצפות בהם בצורה הטובה ביותר National Park Service. Everglades National Park website. Retrieved on December 5, 2007.. העונה הרטובה היא בין מאי לנובמבר כאשר הטמפרטורה בדרך כלל גבוהה מ-33 מעלות והלחות היא מעל 90% National Park Service. Everglades National Park website. Retrieved on December 5, 2007.. סופות גשמים יכולות להוריד עד 300 מ"מ של גשם בכל פעם, כך שבתוך חודשיים יורדת חמישית מכמות המשקעים השנתית הממוצעת Whitney, p. 169. פלורידה הייתה בעבר חלק מהאזור האפריקני של יבשת העל גונדוונה. לפני כ-200 מיליוני שנים החלה פעילות געשית בחלק המזרחי של פלורידה, שהעשירה את הקרקע בסלעים געשיים שהצטברו מעל פני השטח של גונדוונה Lodge, p. 3. המשך הפעילות הוביל להיפרדותה של צפון אמריקה מפנגיאה; בשלהי היורה נחשף חצי האי פלורידה, אך התקררות האקלים וכדור הארץ הטביעו אותו במהלך הקרטיקון Lodge, p. 4. המשקעים שהצטברו על קרקעית האוקיינוס השטוחה הפכו לאבן גיר וסלעים דומים אחרים, ולחלק הדרומי של פלורידה שבעבר התאפיין במישורי אבן גיר עבים. דוגמה אחת לאירוע זה היא תצורת סאנילנד, שהופיעה לפני כ-135 מיליוני שנים. התצורה שוכנת בעומק של כ-3.2 ק"מ מתחת לביצת הברוש הגדולה ואוורגליידס המערבי, ויש בה כמות רבה של שמן Lodge. p. 5. בניגוד לחלק הצפוני של פלורידה, אין בפארק מעיינות תת-קרקעיים המזרימים מים לתוך מערכת אוורגליידס. מאגר מים תת-קרקעי המכונה אקוויפר פלורידה שוכן בעומק 300 מטרים בקירוב מתחת לפני השטח של דרום פלורידה Whitney, p. 166. אולם, באוורגליידס יש תכולת מים גבוהה מאוד. רוב המים בפארק הם תוצאה מירידת גשמים, אך כמות המים באקוויפר עדיין גדולה מאוד. המים זורמים לפארק גם מאגם אוקיצ'ובי ונהר קיסימי. כאשר הגשם יורד באזורים הללו, הוא מגיע לאוורגליידס כמה ימים לאחר מכן. אזור אוורגליידס הגיח מעל פני הים לפני כ-100,000 עד 15,000 שנים. הקרקע נוצרה על אבן גיר שהתפתחה מתחת לפני הים. מימי האוקיינוס נלכדו בכיפות קרח, גובה פני המים ירד וכך נחשפה עוד אדמה ונוצרו קיז (Cay)Whitney, p. 108: אזורים של אדמה הגבוהים מעל האחרים. בתקופה זו החלה הגירה של צמחים לאזור, חלקם הגיעו מצפון פלורידה, וחלקם הגיעו באמצעות נדידת זרעים שהובאו על ידי עופות מהאיים הקריביים. כיום, שירות הפארקים הלאומיים מחלק את הפארק לשמונה מערכות אקולוגיות, באופן המשתנה בתדירות גבוהה מתוך תלות במאפייני מזג האוויר וכמות הגשמים שנקלטים באוורגליידס National Park Service. Everglades National Park website. Retrieved November 18, 2007.. אקולוגיה ערסלי העצים הקשים הטרופיים שמאל|ממוזער|230px|פנתר פלורידה ערסלים הם בדרך כלל האדמה היבשה היחידה בפארק. גובהם הוא כמה סנטימטרים בלבד מעל גובה הדשא. הצמחייה העיקרית באזורים אלה היא עצי אלון. העצים הגבוהים יוצרים חופות שמתחתיהן בעלי החיים משגשגים בין שיחי קפה, פואתיים, Metopium toxiferum ו-Serenoa repens ממשפחת הדקליים. המים זורמים באיטיות מסביב לערסלים כך שהם נראים כמו טיפות מים. גובה העצים הוא בדרך כלל עד 15 מטרים בגלל ברקים, רוח ומזג אוויר קרUniversity of Florida Museum of Natural History . Retrieved November 18, 2007.U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service (1999). " University of Florida IFAS website. Retrieved November 18, 2007.. בתוך גבולות הפארק יש אלפי איי עצים כאלה. מסביב לבסיסי האיים גדלים צמחים בצפיפות גבוהה כך שחצייתם היא כמעט בלתי אפשרית, אם כי על האיים ומתחת לחופת העצים יש יותר חלל, המתאים מאוד עבור בעלי חיים. זוחלים (כגון מינים של נחשים) או דו-חיים מוצאים מקום מגורים בערסלי העץ הקשה. עופות כגון ינשוף מפוספס, עופות מסדרת הנקראים, קרדינל ועיטם לבן ראש מקננים בעצים הגדלים באזור זה. מיני היונקים החיים בערסלי העץ הקשים כוללים אופוסום, דביבון מצוי, שונר מצוי, מינק, ארנב ביצות, אייל פרדי לבן זנב ופנתר פלורידה המצוי בסכנת הכחדה. ארץ האורנים אזור זה מכונה לעתים ארץ האורנים הסלעית, והוא מאופיין בטיט רדוד ויבש הנמצא מעל שכבת אבן גיר ורובו המוחלט מכוסה בעץ Slash Pine מהסוג אורן. העצים גדלים בבולענים: אבן הסיד הרכה התפרקה והאדמה נופלת למקומות שבהם העצים גדלים Robertson, p. 11. הפיקוח על גדילת העצים באזור זה כולל שימוש בשריפה מבוקרת פעם בשלוש עד שבע שניםUS Fish & Wildlife Service (no date given). "Pine Rocklands: Multispecies recovery plan for South Florida.". רוב הצמחים במערכת האקולוגית הזו פורחים לאחר כ-16 שבועות מתום השריפה Witney, p. 107. באזורים הללו יש שכבה תחתונה (Understory) שבה גדלים בעיקר שיחי דקליים (כלומר, שיחים הגדלים למרגלות עצים ממשפחת הדקליים), אך גם מגוון גדול של עשבים. רוב בעלי החיים הגדלים בארץ האורנים מוצאים בה מזון, מקלט, אתר קינון ואתר נוח שבו הם יכולים לגדול. העופות הנפוצים באזור הם נקרים, חנקן מציץ, זרזיר ועופות ממשפחת החקייניים. ארץ האורנים היא גם בית הגידול של הדוב השחור של פלורידה ושל פנתר פלורידה. ארץ האורנים הסלעית היא אחד מבתי הגידול המאוימים בפלורידה; השטח הכולל של אזורים אלה בכל פלורידה הוא 4,000 אקר (16 קמ"ר), וכולם מצויים בפארק אוורגליידס Whitney, p. 105—107. בעבר כל מחוז דייד היה מכוסה ביערות אורן סלעיים, אך רובם נכרתו עבור תעשיית העץ National Park Service (2005). "Habitats in the Park" (brochure).. מנגרובים וברושים שמאל|ממוזער|250px|עצי המנגרובים לאורך חוף הפארק המונח מנגרובים מתאר מספר מינים של עצים המשגשגים במים מלוחים. המנגרובים מסייעים עבור מינים של בעלי חיים ימיים ומיני עופות, והם קו המגן הטבעי הראשון של חוף פלורידה כנגד הוריקנים הרסניים. עצי מנגרובה סופגים שיטפונות מים ומונעים ארוזיה של החוף כיוון ששורשיהם לוכדים את הסחף. מערכת המנגרובים בפארק אוורגליידס היא מערכת המנגרובים הרצופה הגדולה ביותר בעולם. עקב סבילותם הגבוהה למליחות המים, רוחות, מקרי גאות ושפל קיצוניים, טמפרטורות גבוהות וקרקעות בוציות, המנגרובים נחשבים לצמחים העמידים ביותר בפני תנאי מזג אוויר קיצוניים Katherisen K. (2001). "Biology of Mangroves and Mangrove Ecosystems." Advances in Marine Biology; 40: 18—251.. במערכות המנגרוב של פלורידה חיים כ-220 מיני דגים, כמו גם מגוון סרטנאים, סרטני נהרות, חסילונים, רכיכות ומינים אחרים של חסרי חוליות המשמשים כמקור המזון העיקרי של רוב העופות Whitney, p. 292—293. מיני עופות רבים משתמשים באזור כמקום מנוחה ומאגר מזון, כולל שקנאיים, טבלניים, Tricolored Heron, שחפים, שחפיתיים, נצים, דיות, ושוכני-עצים כגון קוקייתיים, סבכי צהוב ויוניים Whitney, p. 295-296. באזור המנגרוב חיים 24 מינים של דו-חיים וזוחלים, וכן 18 מינים של יונקים, כגון הסוג צב ים ירוק המצוי בסכנת הכחדה, צב הוקסביל ותחש נהרות קריבי Whitney, p. 297. עצי הברוש, שהם מחטניים המסוגלים לשגשג במים מתוקים עומדים, גדלים במבנים צפופים הנקראים "כיפות ברושים" וברצועות ארוכות על פני אבן הגיר. גובה פני המים עשוי לגרום להצפה באזור הברושים, ובתגובה הם פיתחו "ברכיים" המגיחות מתוך המים. עצי ברוש ננסיים גדלים באזור ובקרקע יבשים יותר. צמחים הגדלים באוויר, המכונים אפיפיטים, כגון ברומליים, אזובים ספרדיים, סחלביים ושרכאים, גדלים על הענפים והגזעים של הברושים. בפארק הלאומי אוורגליידס חיים 25 מינים של סחלביים. עצי הברוש הגבוהים משמשים כאתרי קינון נוחים עבור עופות כגון אנפתיים, נחשון ומגלן. היונקים הגדלים באזורי הברוש הם אייל פרדי לבן זנב, סנאי, דביבון מצוי, אופוסום, בואשיים, ארנב ביצות, שונר מצוי ומכרסמים קטנים. שפלת החוף האזור בין המנגרוב לבין ארץ האורנים נחשב כשפלת חוף או אזור טבע בראשיתי. שפלת החוף עשויה להיות מוצפת בזמן הגאות. באזור זה יש מחסור בולט של עצים, אך הצמחים שכן גדלים בו, כגון צמחים בשרניים, מגלים סבילות כלפי המליחות וכלפי תנאים מדבריים. בעלי החיים באזור זה תלויים בכמות המים, והנפוצים שבהם כוללים בין השאר את חסידת העצים ו-Drymarchon (נחש ממשפחת הזעמניים), וכן יונקים קטנים כגון חולדות, עכברים וארנבות. תפוצתם של פנתרי פלורידה באזור זה נמוכה מאוד US Fish & Wildlife Service (1999). University of Florida IFAS website. Retrieved November 20, 2007. ביצות מים-מתוקים וערבת רקבובית שמאל|ממוזער|250px|אליגטור בביצות המים המתוקים וערבת הרקבובית שמאל|ממוזער|250px|Great Blue Heron מבוסס בבריכה ליד שארק ואלי ביצות המים המתוקים הן ככל הנראה המערכת אקולוגית הגדולה ביותר בפארק. תעלות הניקוז הללו מאופיינות בקרקע נמוכה המכוסה במים עומדים, הזורמים במהירות של 30 מטרים ליוםRobertson, p. 9. ביצת שארק ריוור וביצת טיילור הן הבולטות ביותר באזור זה של הפארק. המכבד (Sawgrass) גדל עד לגובה של 1.8 מטר, ביחד עם צמחי ביצה רחבי עלים. סוג זה של צמחייה הוא כה דומיננטי באזור עד שממנו נגזר הכינוי של אוורגליידס, "נהר הדשא". הביצות באוורגליידס מהוות מקום מצוין לקיומן של מושבת המלטה הטלה של בעלי חיים, והן מושכות מגוון רחב של עופות בוססים כגון אנפתיים, מגלנים וכפנים ורודים, כמו גם לימפקינים (ציפור גדולת ממדים ואנדמית לאזור בעלת מקור נפול ושלד הדומה לזה של עגוריים. מכונה לעתים ציפור בוכה) ודיית החלזונות (עוף במשפחת הנציים) האוכלים חלזונות תפוח (משפחת ה-Ampullariidae, מכונים Apple snails) הניזונים בתורם ממכבד. זמינות הדגים, דו-חיים ועופות צעירים בביצות מושכת מגוון צבי מים מתוקים, אליגטורים, מוקסין כותנה ועכסנים. פארק אוורגליידס הוא המקום היחיד בעולם שבו תנינים ואליגטורים מתקיימים זה לצד זה באופן טבעי . אזור הארץ בראשית המאופיין ברקבובית ובמים מתוקים דומה לביצת המים העומדים, אך אין בו זרימה איטית של מים; במקום הזרימה המים זולגים דרך נקבוביות בשכבת קרקע העשויה מאבן גיר, המכונות רקבובית (Marl). שכבה זו גורמת לספיחתם של אצות ומיקרואורגניזמים אחרים, דבר הגורם לה להיראות כמו בוץ אפור Whitney, p. 164. גובהם של הצמחים והמכבד באזור זה קטן יותר, אך הדומיננטיות של צמחי מים ופריפיטון (צמחייה המורכבת ממספר סוגי אצות) גדולה יותר בהשוואה לאזורים אחרים. בתקופה הנמשכת בין שלושה לשבעה חודשים בכל שנה הארץ בראשית מכוסה במים. בעלי החיים השוכנים בביצות המים העומדים נוטים לאכלס גם את ערבת הרקבובית. במהלך העונה היבשה האליגטורים מתחפרים בבוץ, ויוצרים שבילים בכך שהם הולכים דרך הצמחייה. השבילים הללו משמשים בעלי חיים אחרים בפארק לצורכי הגירה . המפרץ והים גוף המים הגדול ביותר בפארק הוא מפרץ פלורידה, המשתרע בין ביצות המנגרוב של קצה החלק היבשתי הדרומי לבין הקיז של פלורידה. שטחו של האזור הוא מעל 2,100 קמ"ר ומתקיימת בו מערכת אקולוגית ימית ענפה. באזור זה מתקיימים אלמוגים, ספוגיים ודשא ימי (צמחים המשתייכים למשפחות Posidoniaceae, Zosteraceae, Hydrocharitaceae או Cymodoceaceae), שמשמשים כמזון עבור סרטנאים ורכיכות, שבתורם משמשים כמזון לבעלי חיים ימיים גדולים יותר. תמותת הדשא הימי ב-1987 הייתה גבוהה באופן יחסי, וסיכנה את אוכלוסיית תחשי הנהרות והצבים הימיים באזור. במערכת האקולוגית הזו מתקיימים גם כרישאים, טריגוניים וברקודה, כמו גם מיני דגים גדולים יותר המעודדים דיג למטרות ספורט. שקנאיים, חופמאים בכלל וגזרניים בפרט ושחפיתיים הם העופות הנפוצים ביותר באזור החוף של הפארק . מפרץ וייטווטר כולו נמצא בתחום הפארק הלאומי. היסטוריה של האדם ילידים שמאל|ממוזער|250px|זריחת [[השמש מעל ביצת שארק ריוור]] בני האדם הראשונים התיישבו באזור דרום פלורידה לפני כ-20,000 עד 10,000 שנים Tebeau (1963), p. 17. שני שבטי אינדיאנים התפתחו בקצה הדרומי של חצי האי: הטקווסטה בצד המזרחי וקאלוסה, שהיה גדול יותר, בצד המערבי. אזור אוורגליידס שימש כגבול טבעי ביניהם. שבט טקווסטה התגורר בקהילה בודדת גדולה ליד מוצאו של נהר מיאמי, ואילו שבט קאלוסה התגורר ב-30 כפרים נפרדים. שתי הקבוצות חצו את אוורגליידס מפעם לפעם, אך כמעט ולא התגוררו בתוכו, ונותרו בעיקר לאורך החוף Tebeau (1963), p. 17. תזונת שתי הקבוצות הייתה מורכבת בעיקר מרכיכות ודגים אחרים, יונקים קטנים, ציד וצמחי בר. כיוון שניתן היה להגיע רק אל אבן הסיד הרכה, רוב כלי העבודה ששימשו את האינדיאנים באזור הוכנו מצדפות, עצמות, עץ ושיניים של בעלי חיים; שיני כרישים שימשו לייצור להבי חיתוךTebeau (1963), p. 19, וקני סוף מחודדים כחומר גלם להכנת חיצים וחניתות Robertson, p. 55. עד היום ניתן למצוא בתוך הפארק ערימות צדפים, דבר המספר לארכאולוגים ולאנתרופולוגים הזדמנות לחקור את החומים שהיו זמינים לילידי המקום לצורך בניית כלים. חוקרים ספרדיים העריכו בפעם הראשונה שפגשו את בני הטקווסטה כי מספרם הוא 800, ושל הקאלוסה 2,000 , אם כי שירות הפארקים הלאומיים דיווח שככל הנראה התגוררו ליד אוורגליידס כ-20,000 תושבים ילידים כאשר הספרדים הגיעו למקום בשלהי המאה ה-16 . החברה הקאלוסית הייתה המפותחת יותר, כיוון שהם חיו במבנה חברתי מוגדר, ויכלו לבנות תעלות וביצורים. כמו כן, בני הקאלוסה יכלו להתנגד לנסיונות הכיבוש הספרדיים הראשונים. על אף שהספרדים יצרו קשר עם תושבי המקום, הם הקימו מיסיונים ליד אגם אוקיצ'ובי שבצפון. במהלך המאה ה-18 סופחה שארית קהילת הטקווסטה על ידי הפולשים משבט קריק. שבט טקווסטה וקאלוסה חדלו מלהתקיים עד לשנת 1800 Tebeau (1963), p. 23. מחלות, מלחמות וחטיפה לשם עבדות גרמו להכחדת הקבוצות הללו. העדות היחידה לקיומם בתוך גבולות הפארק היא סדרה של תילי צדפות שנבנו על ידי בני הקאלוסה . בתחילת המאה ה-18 הקימו מספר קבוצות של אינדיאנים את אומת הסמינול. לאחר סוף המלחמות הסמינוליות ב-1842 הסמינולים התמודדו עם העברתם לאוקלהומה. כמה מאות ציידים וצופים סמינוליים התיישבו באזור של שמורת "הברוש הגדול" הלאומית, וזאת כדי להימלט מההגירה הכפויה מערבה Tebeau (1963), p. 28. בין 1859 ל-1930 הסמינולים והמיקוסוקים, שבט דומה בעל ייחודיות לשונית משלו, התגוררו בבידוד יחסי והתקיימו בזכות מסחר. החל מ-1928 נערכו סקרים ועבודות בנייה על הנתיב הטאמיאמי, לאורך הגבול הצפוני של הפארק. הדרך ביתרה את אוורגלדייס, ובנוסף הקלה על התנועה הדלילה של מתיישבים אירופים שהגיעו להתגורר באזור אוורגליידס Tebeau (1963), p. 31. אנשי הסמינול והמיקוסוקי המשיכו להתגורר בתוך גבולות הפארק. החלטות הקשורות לקביעת מדיניות חדשה בנושא ניהול הפארק מחויבות באישור של נציגים מטעם השבטים "באופן שהם לא יתנגשו עם מטרתו של הפארק" . התיישבויות אמריקניות בעקבות סוף המלחמות הסמינוליות האמריקנים החלו להתיישב בנקודות יישוב מבודדות לאורך החוף של אזור הפארק, בין עשרת אלפים האיים (Ten Thousand Islands) לקייפ סייבל. קהילות החלו להתפתח על שני אזורי האדמה היבשים באזור, האי צ'וקולוסקי ובפלמינגו שבקייפ סייבל. בתחילת שנות ה-90 של המאה ה-19 הוקמו באזורים הללו משרדי דואר ראשונים. האי צ'וקולוסקי הוא תלולית צדפות, ערימה שנבנתה לגובה של שישה מטרים במשך אלפי שנים של התיישבות קאלוסית. ההתיישבויות בצ'וקולוסקי ופלמינגו שימשו כמרכזי מסחר עבור האוכלוסיות הקטנות של חוואים, דייגים ומבעירי פחם עץ שהתיישבו בעשרת אלפים האיים. גם לאחר תחילת המאה ה-20 ניתן היה להגיע אל ההתיישבויות והאחוזות המבודדות רק באמצעות סירות. אוורגליידס סיטי, בחלק של היבשת הסמוך לצ'וקולוסקי, חוותה תקופה קצרה של רווחה כאשר היא שימשה כמטה הראשי של האחראים על בניית מסילת טאמיאמי. ב-1922 נסללה דרך עפר בין פלורידה סיטי לפלמינגו, ואילו דרך מוגבהת לשם מעבר על פני מים חיברה את צ'וקולוסקי לאוורגליידס סיטי ב-1956 Tebeau (1955), p. 6, 15, 21, 59Tebeau (1968), p. 37, 142–65. לאחר שהפארק הוקם תושבי פלמינגו קיבלו תשלום על מנת לעזוב את האזור, והאתר שולב בתוך הפארק כמרכז מבקרים . פיתוח הקרקע ושימורה שמאל|ממוזער|250px|בנייתו של סכר תעלה (Canal Lock) ב-1906 במחצית השנייה של המאה ה-19 נעשו מספר ניסיונות לנקז ולפתח את אוורגליידס. התעלות הראשונות שנבנו גרמו לפגיעה מועטה במערכת האקולוגית, כיוון שיכולת הניקוז שלהן הייתה מוגבלת,Robertson, p. 82 אולם נפוליאון בונפרטה ברוארד (המושל ה-19 של פלורידה) ביסס את מערכת הבחירות שלו למשרת המושל על כך שהניקוז ייצור את "אימפריית אוורגליידס" Douglas, p. 312. ברוארד פיקח על הניקוז והייבוש בין 1905 ל-1910, והצליח במידה כזאת שסוחרי הקרקעות יכלו למכור אקר אדמה ב-30 דולר, ובעקבות כך הוקמה העיר דייווי ופותחו אזורים שונים במחוזות לי ודייד. בתעלות התרחש גם טיהור מים שהובלו אל השדות החקלאיים שבהם גידלו קני סוכר Douglas, p. 318 . גידול האוכלוסייה בשנות ה-20 גרם להגברת הביקוש לקרקע.Grunwald, p. 178 הקרקע נמכרה עוד לפני שהחלה בניית הבתים, ובמקרים מסוימים לפני שהושלמו תוכניות הבנייה. בעלי האדמות החדשים, ששאפו לממש את השקעתם במהירות, בנו במהירות בתים ועיירות על הקרקע המיובשת. עצי המנגרוב בחופים בוראו על מנת לשפר את הנוף, והוחלפו בדקליים. חיל ההנדסה של צבא ארצות הברית החל לבנות תעלות גדולות יותר על מנת לשלוט על גובה המים העולה באוורגליידס. למרות זאת, אגם אוקיצ'ובי המשיך במחזור הגאות והשפל, הגשם היה חזק, ומהנדסי העיר נאלצו להתמודד עם הבעיות הרבות שנגרמו מהמים. הסכרים שנבנו באזור האגם קרסו בעקבות סופת הוריקאן שהתרחשה ב-1926; עשרות אנשים שעברו להתגורר באזור הדרומי של האגם טבעו. שנתיים לאחר מכן נהרגו 2,500 תושבים כתוצאה מסופת הוריקאן נוספת. פוליטיקאים שרצו להכריז על אוורגליידס כעל אזור אסור להתיישבות נאלצו לסגת מתוכניתם לאחר בנייתו של קיר בעל ארבע שכבות, הנקרא בשם סוללת הרברט הובר. הקיר הזה ניתק את הפארק מאספקת המים שלו Grunwald, p. 195. בתקופה שלאחר בניית סוללת הובר סבלה דרום פלורידה מבצורת חמורה שגרמה לשריפות ענק ב-1939. האוכלוסייה האנושית גרמה לנזק לפלורה ולפאונה המקומיות כאשר היא ייבאה לאזור עצי המללויקה על מנת לזרז את ייבוש הקרקע, זאת בנוסף לעצי האורך שהביאו את איתם המפתחים על מנת שאלה ישמשו כשוברי רוח. מאגרי העץ הטבעי של האזור נכרתו לצורך חומרי גלם. אליגטורים, עופות, צפרדעים, ודגים ניצודו בקנה מידה גדול. אנשים שטענו כי הם משתייכים לאגודת אודובון הלאומית ירו במושבות הולדה או המלטה שלמות של עופות על מנת להשיג את נוצותיהם Tebeau (1963), p. 131–132. אולם, ההשפעה החזקה ביותר של האדם על האזור הייתה הסטת המים מאוורגליידס. עומק התעלות הוגדל במקביל להרחבתן, וגובה המים ירד בצורה משמעותית, דבר שגרם להפרעות קשות במארג המזון Grunwald, p. 201–203. מים מלוחים החליפו את המים המתוקים בתעלות, וב-1997 הבחינו המדענים בדליפה של מים מלוחים לתוך אקוויפר ביסקיין, מקור המים של דרום פלורידה Warren Richey, Reviving Florida's Fragile 'River of Grass', The Christian Science Monitor, page 4, 1997-09-03. בשנות ה-40 החלה מרג'ורי סטונמן דאגלס, לשעבר כתבת במיאמי הראלד, לחקור את אוורגליידס עבור משימה הקשורה לנהר מיאמי. היא חקרה את הקרקע והמים במשך חמש שנים, ופרסמה ב-1947 את הספר "The Everglades: River of Grass" (האוורגליידס: נהר של דשא), שבו תיארה את האזור בצורה מפורטת, כולל פרק שהוקדש לתהליך ההיעלמות שלו. היא כתבה "מה שהיה נהר של דשא ומים מתוקים שנתנו משמעות וחיים ויחודיות לאזור הגאוגרפי הזה במשך מאות שנים שבהן לא דרכה במקום כף רגלו של האדם, הפך במחווה כאוטית אחת של חמדנות בורות וטיפשות לנהר של אש" Douglas, p. 375. הספר נמכר ב-500,000 עותקים מאז יציאתו לאור, ומחויבותה המתמשכת של דאגלס לשימור אקולוגי זיכה אותה בכינוי "הגברת הגדולה של אוורגליידס", "הסבתא של אוורגליידס", ו"אנטי נוצרית" בגלל התמקדותה בתוצאותיהם של אינטרסים פוליטיים שונים Davis, Jack (2003). "'Conservation Is Now a Dead Word': Marjory Stoneman Douglas and the Transformation of American Environmentalism." Environmental History; p. 53. היא הקימה ושימשה כנשיאה של ארגון ידידי אוורגליידס, שמטרתו הראשונה הייתה למחות נגד הבנייה של נמל תעופה גדול באזור ב-1968. הארגון הצליח למנוע את הבנייה, וכיום חברים בו כ-4,000 איש המתחייבים לפעול למען השימור של אוורגליידס Jeff Klinkenberg, Marjory Stoneman Douglas, 101: Grande Dame of the Everglades, St. Petersburg Times, 1992-02-09. דאגלס כתבה ודיברה בזכות חשיבותו של אוורגליידס עד למותה ב-1998. היסטוריה של הפארק תושבי פלורידה שואפים לשמר את אוורגליידס, וכצעד ראשון הם הציעו ב-1923 כי האזור יוכרז כפארק לאומי. חמש שנים לאחר מכן הקים בית הנבחרים של פלורידה את ועדת הפארק הלאומי הטרופי אוורגליידס על מנת לבחון את האפשרות להכריז על אוורגליידס כאזור מוגן. בראש הוועדה עמד ארנסט פ. קו, לשעבר קניין אדמות שהפך לתומך בשימור הפארק, שזכה לכינוי "אביו של הפארק הלאומי אוורגליידס". תוכניתו המקורית של קו עבור הפארק כללה שטח של למעלה מ-8,100,000 דונם, כולל קי לארגו והשמורה הלאומית "הברוש הגדול", אך חוסר הנכונות שלו להתפשר כמעט ומנע את הקמת הפארק. מספר בעלי אינטרסים אחרים, כגון קנייני אדמה וציידים למטרות ספורט, דרשו שחלק מהשטח לא יוכרז כפארק לאומיGrunwald, p. 208–209. מטלה נוספת של הוועדה הייתה להציע שיטה לגיוס סכום הכסף שהיה דרוש על מנת לרכוש את השטח מבעליוTebeau (1963), p. 137. אולם, בתקופה זו התחולל השפל הגדול, ולא נותר מספיק כסף לרכישת האדמותJeff Klinkenberg, 50 Years of Everglades National Park, St. Petersburg Times, 1997-12-07. בית הנבחרים אישר את הקמתו של פארק לאומי חדש ב-30 במאי 1934, אך החוק עבר עם סעיף מיוחד שלפיו במשך חמש השנים לאחר קבלת החוק לא יוענק תקציב לנושא. שאיפתו של קו ועזרתו של הסנאטור ספסארד הולנד סייעו בקידום השלבים האחרונים של הקמת הפארק, זאת לאחר שהולנד הצליח להשיג במסגרת משא ומתן שטח של 5,300 קמ"ר ללא "הברוש הגדול", קי לארגו, אזור הנהר טרנר, ושטח של 89 קמ"ר הנקרא "החור בדונאט" שהיה חשוב ביותר עבור החקלאות המקומית. ג'ון פנקאמפ, העורך של מיאמי הראלד, מילא תפקיד מפתח בשכנועו של בית המחוקקים של פלורידה לתת 2 מיליון דולרים לרכישה האדמות הפרטיות שבתוך גבולות הפארק Grunwald, p. 212–214. הפארק הוכרז על ידי הנשיא הארי טרומן ב-6 בדצמבר 1947, חודש אחד לאחר פרסום ספרה של דאגלס Grunwald, p. 206–215. מספר סופות טרופיות פגעו בדרום פלורידה באותה תקופה, ובגללן הואצה הבנייה של 2,300 ק"מ של תעלות שניתבו לאוקיינוס את כמויות המים המיותרות שלא נצרכו על ידי החוואים והתושבים. במהלך שנות ה-60 נעשו בפארק שינויים מועטים בלבד, והוא עדיין היה נתון בסכנה קיומית בגלל הסטת המים לאזורים העירוניים. למרות שמהנדסי צבא ארצות הברית הונחו לדאוג לכך שהפארק יקבל את כמות המים הדרושה, הם לא ביצעו את הפקודה Grunwald, p. 252. כמות המים המוזרמים לפארק הייתה הנושא של כמה מחלוקות פוליטיות, ובמקביל חלק מהנהרות והאגמים הפכו לבריכות בוץ. ב-1972 הוגשה הצעת חוק שמטרתה לרסן את הפיתוח בדרום פלורידה ולהבטיח שהפארק יקבל את כמות המים הדרושה. המאמצים הופנו לקיום הנזק הנרחב: החל מ-1990 מהנדסי צבא ארצות הברית החלו להתמקד בתיקון סכרים ותעלות על מנת לבנות "פרויקטים שהם אך ורק סביבתיים" Grunwald, p. 275–276. במהלך השנים הוגדל שטחו של הפארק, ואזורים שלא נכללו בתוכנית המקורית של ארנסט קו צורפו אליו, או שולבו באזורים מוגנים אחרים: הפארק הלאומי ביסקיין, השמורה הלאומית "הברוש הגדול", הפארק המדינתי שונית האלמוגים על שם ג'ון פנקאמפ בקי לארגו, מחסה חיי הבר הלאומי "עשרת אלפים האיים", ו"החור בדונאט" זכו למעמד מוגן לאחר פתיחת הפארק ב-1947. הפארק הלאומי אוורגליידס הוכרז כשמורה ביוספרית בינלאומית ב-26 באוקטובר 1976. מרבית שטחו של הפארק הוכרזה כאזור ארץ בראשית ב-10 בנובמבר 1978. שטח זה כיסה 5,247 ק"מ (86%) משטחו הכולל של הפארק ב-2003. הפארק הוכרז על ידי אונסק"ו כאתר מורשת עולמית ב-24 באוקטובר 1979, וכאזור לח בעל חשיבות בינלאומית ב-4 ביוני 1987 . מאמצי שיקום הנשיא ג'ורג' בוש חתם על חוק הרחבת והגנת הפארק הלאומי אוורגליידס ב-13 בדצמבר 1989. לפי החוק התווסף לחלקו המזרחי של הפארק שטח בגודל 443.16 קמ"ר, נאסרה כניסתן של רחפות ביצות, מחלקת הצבא הונחתה לשקם את זרימת המים לפארק, ומזכיר הפנים ינהל את הפארק מתוך מטרה לשמר את העושר הטבעי, המגוון, והייחודיות האקולוגית של הצמחים ובעלי החיים, כמו גם את האתולוגיה המקומית . אולם, אונסק"ו החליט בשנת 1993 להוסיף את הפארק לרשימת אתרי המורשת העולמית המצויים בסיכון. הקונגרס האמריקני אישר השקעות פדרליות באוורגליידס בשנת 2000, והן נעשו במסגרת תוכנית שיקום אוורגליידס המקיפה (Comprehensive Everglades Restoration Plan - CERP), שמטרותיה הן שיקום, שימור והגנה על המערכת האקולוגית בדרום פלורידה, ובמקביל דאגה לצריכת המים של גורמים אחרים באזור . תוכנית זו נחשבת לאחת מתוכניות השיקום הסביבתי הגדולות ביותר בהיסטוריה. התוכנית הייתה שנויה במחלוקת; מתנגדיה טענו שהיא מסתמכת על טכנולוגיות שלא נבדקו, מתעלמת מאיכות המים, מסבסדת את נזקי הגדילה ומעכבת את הרווחים הסביבתיים של האזורMichael Grunwald, Among Environmentalists, the Great Divide, The Washington Post, page A13, 2002-06-26. תומכי התוכנית כללו את חברי אגודת אודובון הלאומית, שהואשמו על ידי הארגונים הירוקים (ידידי אוורגליידס בין השאר) כי הם נותנים העדפה לאינטרסים חקלאיים ועסקיים. במסגרת התוכנית בוצעו מספר פרויקטים שמטרתם להסיט 6.4 מיליארד ליטר של מים מתוקים בכל יום, לאחסן אותם במאגרים תת-קרקעיים ולשחרר אותם ב-16 מחוזות בדרום פלורידה. כמו כן, בוצעה בנייה על אזורים לחים (wetland) בשטח כולל של על מנת להגביל את זיהום המים לפני שהוא ישתחרר לאוורגליידס, ולהרוס 390 ק"מ של תעלות המסיטות את המים מהפארק CERP (May 2006). "Fact Sheet: The Comprehensive Everglades Restoration Plan (CERP)." The Journey to Restore America's Everglades.. במהלך חמש השנים הראשונות של יישום התוכנית נרכש שטח בגודל 840 קמ"ר בעלות של מיליארד דולרים. במהלך 30 השנים הראשונות ליישום התוכנית אמורים מבצעיה להוציא סכום של 10.5 מיליארד דולרים, המממנים 50 פרויקטים שונים בצורה של תוכניות חומש CERP (2005). "The Comprehensive Everglades Restoration Plan: The first 5 years." The Journey to Restore America's Everglades.. אם פלורידה לא תעמוד בלוח הזמנים של התוכניות כפי שנקבע על ידי CERP, היישוב יפורק והמימון הפדרלי לתוכנית הקיום ייפסק Curtis Morgan, Clark, L, Millions for Everglades restoration in jeopardy, The Miami Herald, 2006-05-22. הפארק הוסר ב-2007 מרשימת אתרי המורשת העולמית המצויים בסיכון בגלל הפרויקטים הללו . פארק אוורגליידס נפגע באופן ישיר מסופות ההוריקן קתרינה, וילמה וריטה ב-2005. הסערות הללו מהוות חלק טבעי במערכת האקולוגית של הפארק; פגיעתו של הוריקן דונה בשנות ה-60 הותירה במנגרובים רק "עשבים מתים עומדים" על שטח שרוחבו כמה קילומטרים, אך בשלושים השנים לאחר מכן השתקם האזור לחלוטין. האזורים שספגו את הנזק הכבד ביותר במהלך סופות ההוריקן של 2005 הם האזורים שבנה האדם. מרכז המבקרים והאכסניה בפלמינגו נפגעו מרוחות במהירות 201 קמ"ש ומגלי סערה בגובה 2.4 מטרים. בשנת 2007 הייתה האכסניה סגורה עדיין, ומרכז המבקרים פתוח רק בעונת השיא שהיא בין דצמבר למרץAmerican Park Network (2007). South Florida's National Parks. APN Media LLC.. נושאים כלכליים תקציב הפארק בשנת 2005 היה למעלה מ-28 מיליון דולרים. 14.8 מיליון מתוך התקציב הגיעו מתקציבו של שירות הפארקים הלאומיים, ויתרת התקציב ממקורות שונים כולל CERP, תרומות ומענקיםEverglades National Park/Dry Tortugas National Park: Superintendent's Annual Report (2005). הכניסה לפארק עולה בין 10 דולר (רכב פרטי) ל-200 דולר (עבור אוטובוס). 38,000 מתוך מיליון המבקרים בפארק לנו בו במשך לילה אחת לפחות, ושילמו סכום שנע בין 10 ל-16 דולרים . המבקרים הוציאו 2.6 מיליון דולרים בתוך הפארק, ו-48 מיליון בשוק הכלכלי המקומית. בתפעול וניהול הפארק מועסקים כ-900 אנשים, והפארק מניב רווחים של 35 מיליון דולרים לכלכלה המקומיתStynes, Daniel (November 2007). "National Park Visitor Spending and Payroll Impacts 2006." U.S. Department of Community, Agriculture, Recreation and Resource Studies; Michigan State University; and National Park Service Social Science Program.. פעילויות שיא עונת התיירות הוא בין דצמבר למרץ, כאשר הטמפרטורות נמוכות יחסית ופעילות היתושים נמוכה. בפארק יש ארבעה מרכזי מבקרים: * מרכז המבקרים שארק ואלי (עמק הכריש) הנמצא על שביל טאמיאמי בכיוון מערב למיאמי. ממרכז זה מוביל שביל באורך 8 ק"מ למגדל תצפית בן שתי קומות. בשיא עונת התיירות יוצאים מהמקום סיורים בחשמלית. * על הכביש המדינתי מספר 9336 בקרבת הומסטד נמצא מרכז המבקרים ארנסט פ. קו, היכן שמתחיל שביל באורך 61 ק"מ העובר דרך אזור האורנים הסלעי, הברושים, ערבת המים המתוקים והרקבובית, והמנגרובים. * מרכז המבקרים פלמינגו נמצא בסופים של כמה שבילי טיולים המתחילים בשביל חצץ שליד מרכז קו. השבילים הללו מובילים גם למרינה. * מרכז המבקרים גולף קואסט (חוף המפרץ) הוא המרכז הקרוב ביותר לעיר אוורגליידס, והוא נמצא על הכביש המדינתי מספר 29 שלאורך החוף המערבי. במרכז זה ניתן לשכור סירות קאנו ולשוט לאורך נתיב שיט באורך 160 ק"מ המסתיים במרכז המבקרים פלמינגו. שיט בסירה היא הדרך היחידה שבאמצעותה ניתן להגיע אל החוף המערבי של הפארק ואל אזור עשרת אלפים האיים, כמו גם אל הקיז המערביים במפרץ פלורידה. שבילים על האי פיין ישנם מספר שבילים הנבדלים זה מזה במידת הקושי שלהם, והמבקרים ההולכים בהם עוברים דרך אזורי העצים הקשים, עצי האורן וביצות המים המתוקים. שביל אנהינגה מתחיל במרכז המבקרים רויאל פאלם, אורכו הוא כ-800 מטרים וניתן ללכת בו גם ללא מדריך. בשביל הזה ניתם לצפות באליגטורים, עופות ביצה ועופות בוססים, צבים וברומליים (משפחה של עצים שבה נכלל האננס). השביל מהווה יעד תיירות פופולרי בגלל נגישותו וקרבתו לעיר הומסטד. שביל גומבו לימבו, שגם בו ניתן לצעוד ללא מדריך, מתפתל דרך אזור של עצים בעלי קליפה קשיחה כגון גומבו, דקליים, תאנה חונקת, ומגוון אפיפיטים. מתחם המחנות לונג פיין הוא נקודת ההתחלה של קבוצת שבילים באורך 45 ק"מ הנמשכים דרך הקי לונג פיין, ומתאימים למעבר באמצעות אופניים דרך אזורי האורן הסלעיים באזור ערבת מרג'ורי סטונמן דאגלס. המבקרים בפארק יכולים לחצות את יער הברושים באמצעות שני שבילים רחבים העוברים דרך פא-האי-או-קי. בשבילים הללו יש מצפה דו-קומתי, ושביל נוסף באזור ערסל המהגוני החוצה את היער הצפוף שבביצת הרקבובית והמים המתוקים. בקרבת פלמינגו יש שבילים לא נוחים החוצים את ביצות המנגרוב לאורך מפרץ פלורידה. ניתן לצפות בעופות בוססים ובעופות חוך לאורךל השבילים כריסטיאן פוינט (נקודת הנוצרי), סנייט בייט (הכשת הנחש), ראודי בנד (הסיבוב הפרוע) וקואסטל פריירי (ביצת החוף). לאחר סופות הוריקן חלקים מהשבילים נסגרים לצורך תיקון נזקים, והסיורים בהדרכת הריינג'רים (שומרי הפארק) נערכים רק בחודשים העמוסים של עונת התיירות. מחנאות ופנאי בפארק יש אתרי מחנאות הפתוחים בכל השנה. ניתן להגיע באמצעות מכונית לאתרי מחנאות ישירה (Frontcountry camping) (הכולל כמה מתקני שירותים) שליד הקי לונג פיין, בקרבת מרכז המבקרים ארנסט פ. קו. ליד מרכז המבקרים פלמינגו יש 234 אתרי מחנאות שגם בהם יש מתקני שירותים. באתרים הללו ניתן לחנות גם ברכבי מחנאות (רכבים רגילים עם נגררת מגורים), אך אין בהם את כל השירותים הדרושים. על מנת להקים מחנה באזורים הפחות נגישים (Backcountry camping; כגון אתרים מסוימים בחוף המפרץ וחלק מהקיז) יש צורך באישור מיוחד. ניתן להיכנס לתוך הפארק בסירות מנוע נמוכות-עוצמה, אך הכניסה לאזורי המים המלוחים אסורה, כדי להגן על תחש הנהרות מפגיעה. הכניסה לפארק אסורה עבור כלי שיט אישיים ממונעים כגון ספינת ביצות וכלים המשמשים לסקי מים סילוני. הדיג מותנה בקבלת רישיון ממדינת פלורידה, וניתן להשיג רישיונות למים המלוחים למרות שלא ניתן להשיג רישיונות עבור המים המתוקות. השחייה בתוך גבולות הפארק איננה מומלצת בגלל בעלי החיים השונים השוהים באזורי המים המתוקים והנמוכים. כמו כן, הראות התת-ימית באזורים הללו איננה טובה . איומים על המערכת האקולוגית בפארק פגיעה בזרימת ואיכות המים לאחר ניסיונות הייבוש נותרו ללא פגע כמחצית משטחי אוורגליידס. אוכלוסיות העופות הבוססים התמעטו לכדי עשירית מגודלן המקורי. הסטת המים לאזורים המטרופוליטניים ההולכים וגדלים של דרום פלורידה היא האיום הגדול ביותר על הפארק. בשנות ה-50 וה-60 נבנו 2,300 ק"מ של תעלות וסכרים, 150 שערים ותעלות ניקוז, ו-16 תחנות שאיבה, כדי להסיט את המים לעבר הערים. מפלס המים היורד חשף את הדגים לפגיעת זוחלים ועופות, וכאשר המכבד מתייבש הוא עלול להישרף או למות, דבר הגורם למותם של חלזונות תפוח ובעלי חיים אחרים שהעופות הבוססים ניזונים מהםNational Park Service (2005). "Everglades." (Brochure). בשנות ה-60 נכחדו אוכלוסיות שלמות של עופות Grunwald, p. 202., אך המיאמי הראלד דיווח ב-2006 על גידול משמעותי באוכלוסייה זו; על אף שהנהלת הפארק אופטימית, הם טרם הכריזו כי אוכלוסיית העופות השתקמה Curtis Morgan, South Florida's wading birds are increasing in number, The Miami Herald, Florida, 2006-10-25. החוף המערבי של פלורידה מסתמך על התפלה השומרת על כמות המים המתוקים המצויה בו, כיוון שהקרקע אינה מסוגלת לספק את הכמות הדרושה. החנקות במערכות המים התת-קרקעיות והכמויות הגדולות של כספית משפיעות גם כן על איכות המים המתוקים הזורמים אל הפארק. ב-1998 נמצאה גופתו של פנתר פלורידה באחת מהביצות, ומבדיקות שנערכו התברר כי כמות הכספית באזור זה מסוגלת להרוג גם אדם . בדיקות שנערכו גילו כי המקור של מספר המקרים ההולך וגובר של רביית אצות לא מבוקרת במפרץ ביסקיין ובמפרץ פלורידה הוא בכמויות המים המדודות הזורמות מאגם אוקיצ'ובי Curtis Morgan, Mass of green algae is creeping into Biscayne Bay, The Miami Herald, Florida, 2006-09-24. בעלון המחולק לכל המבקרים בפארק נכלל המשפט "המים המתוקים הזורמים לתוך הפארק הם מהונדסים. בסיוען של סכרים, משאבות ובריכות אגירה לאורך גבול הפארק, אוורגליידס נשען על תמיכה קיומית, חי אך מצטמצם". חדירה אורבנית סדרת סכרים בגבול המזרחי של הפארק מסמנת את הגבול בין האזור העירוני לאזורים המוגנים, אך ההתפתחות לתוך האזורים המוגנים מסכנת את המערכת האקולוגית של הפארק. גידול האוכלוסין בפלורידה גורר בנייה של בנייני מגורים מרכזים מסחריים ותעשייתיים, המפריעים למאזן המים והמערכות האקולוגיות של הפארק. הערים פורט מאיירס, נאפולי וקייפ קוראל, השוכנות ליד הגבול המערבי של הפארק, מתפתחות וגדלות אך אינן מופרדות מהפארק בגבול ברור Grunwald, p. 363–366. המגזין נשיונל ג'יאוגרפיק דירג את הפארק הלאומי אוורגליידס ואת השמורה הלאומית "הברוש הגדול" במקום האחרון ברשימת הפארקים שבצפון אמריקה (32 מתוך 100 נקודות אפשריות). הדירוג כלל רשימה של 55 פארקים שהושוו מבחינת היכולת לקלוט תיירות, איכות היעד, וניהול הפארק. המומחים שעיבדו את התוצאות הצדיקו אותן בהצהרה "החדירה באמצעות בנייני מגורים והתפתחות קמעונאית דחפה את המערכת האקולוגית היקרה לסחרור, ואם בני האדם לא ייסוגו, לא יוותר דבר מאוצר הטבע המדינתי הזה" . בעלי חיים בסיכון בפארק יש 36 מינים של בעלי חיים מוגנים בהגנה פדרלית, וחלקם עומדים בפני סכנת הכחדה חמורה. הקרוקודיל האמריקני נמצא רק בדרום פלורידה כאשר בוחנים את תפוצתו בארצות הברית. לאחר ציד יתר בגלל הביקוש לעור הקרוקודילים, נחקק חוק שלפיו אסור לצור אותם, אך הם עדיין מאוימים בגלל הרס בית הגידול שלהם, ופציעה ממכוניות החוצות את דרכם על מנת להגיע אל ערוצי הנחלים והנהרות. בפארק אוורגליידס ובפארק ביסקיין נמצאים חמישים קנים של הקרוקודילים, וההערכה היא שבפלורידה כולה חיים כ-1,000 פרטים. . מספר הקרוקודילים בדרום פלורידה עלה לאחרונה ביחד עם זה של האליגטורים, והקרוקודילים סווגו מחדש כמצויים בסכנת הכחדה (threatened) בארצות הברית ב-2007 Curtis Morgan, Crocodiles remain rare but are no longer endangered, The Miami Herald, 2007-03-20, Florida. פנתר פלורידה הוא אחד מהמינים הנדירים ביותר בכדור הארץ, והם חיים בעיקר באוורגליידס ובביצת הברוש הגדול, ובסך הכל קיימים בטבע קצת פחות מ-100 פרטים. האיומים הגדולים ביותר על פנתר פלורידה כוללים הרס בתי גידול כתוצאה מהתפתחות האדם, התנגשויות עם כלי רכב, רבייה נמוכה בגלל התדלדלות מאגר הגנים, טפילים, מחלות והרעלת כספית . בשטחי הפארק חיים ארבעה מינים של צב ים (צב ים ירוק, צב הוקסביל, צב ים חום ו-Ridley sea turtle) המצויים בסיכון, וצב הים הגילדי המצוי בסכנת הכחדה חמורה. למרות שקשה לקבוע את מספרם, מאז שהזכרים והצעירים לא חוזרים למקום לידתם, הנקבות מטילות את ביציהן באותו מקום בכל שנה. אובדן בתי הגידול, הציד הלא חוקי ושיטות הדיג ההרסניות הם האיומים הגדולים ביותר על בעלי החיים הללו . בפארק חיים שני מינים של עופות המצויים בסכנת הכחדה. ה-Cape Sable Seaside Sparrow מוגבל לאוורגליידס ולביצת הברוש הגדול So you Want to Know More About...Cape Sable Seaside Sparrow - Accessed February 12, 2008. ב-1981 נצפו 6,656 פרטים של מין זה בגבולות הפארק, אך בשנת 2002 תועדו בפארק רק 2,624 פרטים . הנסיונות להשיב בחזרה את ממפלס המים הטבעי לפארק שנויים במחלוקת; ה-Cape Sable Seaside Sparrow מקננים בגובה של כ-30 ס"מ מעל הקרקע, ומפלס המים העולה עלול לפגוע באוכלוסיות העתידיות, ולאיים על המין Rostrhamus sociabilis, מהסוג דיה Curtis Morgan, Officials move to protect Fla. habitat of endangered bird, The Miami Herald, 2006-11-01, Florida. עופות אלה אוכלים כמעט תמיד חלזונות תפוחים, ואוורגליידס הוא המקום היחידי בארצות הברית שבו הם מתקיימים. ישנן עדויות שלפיהן נטען כי האוכלוסייה מצויה במגמת גידול, אך אובדן בתי גידול ומקורות מזון גורמים להערכת אוכלוסיית העופות הללו בכמה מאות בלבד . סיווגו של תחש הנהרות הקריבי שונה לאחרונה מסכנת הכחדה חמורה לסכנת הכחדה. האיומים הגדולים ביותר עליו הם אובדן בתי הגידול והתנגשויות עם סירות . בצורת, שריפות ומפלס המים העולה השריפות בפארק מתרחשות בדרך כלל לאחר סופות ברקים, אך הן גורמות את הנזק המרבי כאשר מפלס המים נמוך מדי. האזורים הפגיעים ביותר לאש הם אזורי העץ הקשה והברושים, ולעתים לוקח להם כמה עשורים להתאושש. הכבול המצטבר במשך מאות שנים בביצות עשוי לסייע לשריפות ליצור חריצים עמוקים בקרקע. פרד סקלאר ממחלקת המים של מחוז דרום פלורידה אמר ב-2007 "בצורת רצינית עשויה להיות קטלנית כמו התפרצות הר געש. היא יכולה לעצב מחדש את כל האזור. נדרשות 1,000 שנים על מנת ליצור מחדש שני אינצ'ים של כבול, ואתה יכול לאבד את שני האינצ'ים הללו בשבוע אחד" Curtis Morgan, Drought could cripple Everglades' life, The Miami Herald, 2007-04-12, Florida. מפלס המים העולה הנגרם כתוצאה מההתחממות העולמית מהווים איום נוסף על עתידו של הפארק. מפלס המים בקי ווסט עולה בהדרגה מאז 1932, ובסך הכל הוא עלה ב-0.2 מ'. עלייה זו עשויה להיות הרת אסון עבור האדמה הקרובה לאוקיינוס Lodge, p. 100. ההערכה היא שבתוך 500 שנים יימחקו בתי הגידול שבמים המתוקים על ידי מים מלוחים, דבר שיותיר רק את חלקו הצפוני ביותר של הפארק. ההערכות לגבי עלות החלפת שביל טאמיאמי וסמטת האליגטור בגשרים עומדות על מאות מיליוני דולרים Lodge, p. 254. מינים פולשים בשנים האחרונות המינים הפולשים מהווים גורם נוסף המאיים על הפארק. עץ המללויקה גורם את רוב ההרס של מיני הצמחים, כיוון שהוא צורך כמויות מים רבות ומותיר את אזורי הביצה מיובשים. גם הפלפלון דמוי אלה פלש לאזור הפארק, התחרה עם המינים המקומיים של צמחים המשמשים כמזונם של בעלי חיים, והוכיח את עצמו כקשה לסילוק . הפיתון הבורמזי הוא אחד מבעלי החיים המסוכנים ביותר בפארק. נחשים אלה מסוגלים להגיע לאורך של 6.1 מ', והמבקרים בפארק צופים בהם נאבקים עם האליגטורים לעתים תכופות. קנת' קרייסקו מהמוזיאון להיסטוריה של הטבע של פלורידה תיאר זאת כך "האלה הם הטורפים המסוכנים והגדולים ביותר באוורגליידס. אין משהו גדול יותר"[http://news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2005/10/1028_051028_pythons.html Maryann Mott, Invasive pythons squeezing Florida Everglades, National Geographic News, National Geographic Society, 2005-10-28, Retrieved on 2007-12-03]. הפיתון הראשון נמצא ב-1979, ועד ל-1995 לא נמצאו פרטים נוספים; אולם, בין שנת 2001 ל-2005 נמצאו למעלה מ-230 פיתונים בתוך גבולות הפארק, והם החלו להתרבות בעצמם Susan Cocking, Python infestation on rise in Everglades National Park, The Miami Herald, 2007-09-30, Florida. הפיתונים מסולקים באופן מיידי כאשר מצליחים ללכוד אותם. הביולוגים של הפארק טוענים שסוחרי חיות אקזוטיות ובעליהן שמשחררים אותן לתוך הפארק אחראים לנוכחותם של הנחשים באוורגליידס. הביולוג סקיפ סנואו אמר "כל הפיתונים הבורמזיים שאנחנו רואים בפארק הם התוצאה של המסחר הבינלאומי בחיות" [http://news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2004/06/0603_040603_invasivespecies_2.html Stefan Lovgren , Huge, Freed Pet Pythons Invade Florida Everglades, National Geographic News, National Geographic Society, 2004-06-03, Retrieved on 2007-12-03]. באוורגליידס ובשמורה הלאומית "הברוש הגדול" התגלו גם זאבי ערבות. מנהלי הפארקים מיחסים את מספרם הנמוך של חזירי הבר לנוכחותם של זאבי הערבות Susan Cocking, Wily coyotes invade Florida, stalk animals, The Miami Herald, 2007-05-29, Florida. ביקור בשנת 1992 thumb|650px|מרכז מבחר שיקופיות West lake boardwalk.jpg|West lake boardwalk Mahogony tree.jpg|Mahogony tree Lake sunset.jpg|Lake sunset Everglades nationa park visitor center.jpg|Everglades nationa park visitor center Alligator hole.jpg|Alligator hole מקורות * Grunwald, Michael. (2006) The Swamp: The Everglades, Florida, and the Politics of Paradise. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 9780743251051 * Robertson, Jr. William. (1989) Everglades: The Park Story. Florida National Parks & Monuments Association, Inc. ISBN 0945142013 * Tebeau, Charlton W. (1955) The Story of the Chokoloskee Bay County and the reminiscenses of pioneer C. S. "Ted" Smallwood. University of Miami Press. * Tebeau, Charlton W. (1963) They Lived in the Park: The Story of Man in the Everglades National Park. University of Miami Press. * Tebeau, Charlton W. (1968) Man in the Everglades. University of Miami Press. * Whitney, Ellie et al., eds. (2004) Priceless Florida: Natural Ecosystems and Native Species. Pineapple Press, Inc. ISBN 9781561643097 קישורים חיצוניים * ויקישיתוף * האתר הרשמי * דף מידע על הפארק באתר שירות הפארקים הלאומיים של ארצות הברית * צילומים של הפארק מאת מרג'ורי סטונמן דאגלס בתערוכת תמונות שנוצרה על ידי הארכיונים הלאומיים של פלורידה * לקבל בחזרה את אוורגליידס: היסטוריה של הטבע בדרום פלורידה * חוק הגנת והרחבת הפארק הלאומי אוורגליידס * אתר התוכנית המקיפה לשימור אוורגליידס הערות שוליים אוורגליידס קטגוריה:טיול ארצות הברית 1992 קטגוריה:פלורידה